Shi No Numa - Radios
Radio 1 In the room where the player spawns, there are three radios that can be activated. If the player turns on all the radios in the initial spawn room (or turn on one, the press "use" very rapidly), then he can hear the following: :"R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope you're receiving this transmission Peter, if you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* (be contained) at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Richtofen-barely audible) and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static*. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." :— Unknown radio operator trying to contact Peter The two sets of numbers refer to the coordinates of Area 51 and Tunguska. Radio 2 In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio. When the player turns it on, one should be able to hear a person laughing, whispering "Element 115," and "Find Dr. Richtofen." However, when Richtofen was alone at Shi No Numa for some time, he was inside the Doctor's Quarters, hence the name, and people have another theory which states that the speaker is Richtofen, into the height of his insanity, whispering "I am Dr. Richtofen", as if trying to re-assure himself of his identity. Radio 3 In the Storage Hut, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verruckt trailer. Radio 4 In the Storage Hut, there is a radio beside the Mystery Box. It plays gunshots and screaming if activated. Radio 5 In the Comm Room, there is a radio. When activated, there will be a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming can be heard. Radio 6 (Black Ops Only) In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio in the corner on top of a crate in the outside shelter part of the room just before the door. When activated, the original characters can be heard talking about traveling to the future. (Black Ops only) :"Eh..where are we?" :— Dempsey :"A better question is..." :— Nikolai :"When are we?" :— Richtofen :"NO! Where the hell is my Vodka?!" :— Nikolai :"Yes of course, the DG-2 must have overloaded the teleporter ripping space-time, backing us across to the future! How wonderful!" :— Richtofen (Reference to the "Back to the Future" film series.) (Takeo throws up, dropping Nikolai's vodka) :"There is my vodka! Thank you, Takeo." :— Nikolai :"Oh come on Tak, suck it up and walk it off." :— Tank This radio shows how the characters got from Der Riese to Kino der Toten by using the Wunderwaffe to overload the teleporter to travel through time and space. Category:Radios Category:Quotes